A pesar de todo te amare
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: te amo, y aunque me hayas causado un muy grande dolor te sigo amando takao kaixtakao takaox?x? yaoi,Lemon,angts,AU Para Takaita Hiwatari
1. Chapter 1

siiiii ya volví, con eso de que mi computadora esta en coma T-T casi no puedo escribir pero descuiden tratare pronto de volver a escribir ( como si en verdad lo quisieran)

Bueno el caso es que esta vez por mas increíble que parezca el fic es un KaixTakao aunque también contiene un trío que mas adelantito verán quienes son xD

Ok como ya saben Beyblade no me pertenece T-T k lastima lo se pero bueno por lo menos puedo escribir o imaginar cosas que quisiera que pasaran ¬

**Advertencias**: En primera es Yaoi (relación HombrexHombre), Contiene Lemon, es de genero angst y AU ( universo alterno quiere decir que uso a no mas a los personajes, no tiene nada que ver en si con el beyblade)

Emm que mas así no me hago cargo de daños psicológicos, o traumas así que haya ustedes

**Aclaraciones **

**"pensamientos"**

**-dialogo-**

**...y como ultima aclaracion cuando aparescan unas lineas sera cambio de esena o tiempo trancurrido, exepto la del inicio o la del final (no se que pasa no me deja poner simbolos T.T)**

**Dedicado a :Takaita Hiwatari**

_espero te guste mucho tu fic mi niña_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO I .-**

En la habitación de un hotel , dos personas se encuentran semidesnudos, uno de cabellos azul tormenta , ojos azules delicadamente perfectos y el otro de cabello largo negro, y ojos color ámbar mostrando ciertos rasgos felinos , se acariciaban y se besaban mutuamente con desesperación ... dos horas después ... el mismo chico de cabellos tormenta, iba por la calle caminando , sonriendo a todo el mundo , tras caminar cinco minutos mas ; se paro frente a un departamento , lo suficientemente grande para que vivieran unas seis personas ... pero solo vivían dos ... sacando la lleva de su pantalón , la introdujo en la cerradura para que luego de un chasquido , girara la perilla y se abriera; con toda la calma del mundo , camino buscando a la otra persona , la cocina ... nada ... la sala ... nada ... el comedor ... nada ... ; eh inmediatamente se acordó del lugar donde podría estar ... el estudio ...camino con pasos seguros hacia allá , abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba , tecleando en la computadora , un proyecto de seguro , pensó ... se puso frente a el ...

- Kaiii!

- Veo que regresaste Takao, te tardaste — mirándolo fijamente

- Un poquito ... vamos a comer vale?, si ándale

- Espera tengo que terminar primero este proyecto , no tardo

- Bien , veré que hay

* * *

Saliendo por donde entro, dejando en silencio aquella habitación , se quedo Kai , pensativo , no estaba haciendo el proyecto ... estaba viendo otra cosa que se refería a su querido y amado esposo Takao ...

* * *

Caída la noche , se reflejaba en la pared dos sombras , una acostada y la otra encima moviéndose rítmicamente ... Kai estaba acostado y veía como Takao subía y bajaba en sus caderas , su cabello suelto moviéndose al compás que el cuerpo de el , era una vista digna de verse ... Todo era perfecto... todo? ... no lo sabia ...

* * *

Pasaron los días , Kai lo notaba , sabia que algo andaba mal con Takao ... lo sentía extraño ... por otra parte Takao estaba cambiado, este a veces estaba alegre , a veces no ...cambiaba de humor muy rápidamente ...

* * *

... la vida de Takao , para él , era suficiente, caminaba hacia el hotel , donde vería a su amante desconocido , había recibido una carta con un verso , eso no le sorprendía a él , todos con los que se veía , le escribían un verso y hasta debajo de la hoja la dirección del hotel donde se verían ... una cita ...solamente se preguntaban sus nombres , nada mas ... eso era el trato ... solo ser amantes por una noche; raras veces repetía con el mismo ... no se sentía mal al engañar a Kai , ni siquiera lo recordaba cuando estaba con su amante; amaba a Kai pero aun así lo engañaba ... lo engañaba con cualquier desconocido ... el primer hombre que pasara .. rió irónicamente ... alzo la vista y pudo distinguir el hotel ... 

... entro a la habitación 69 esa era la que había escrito , subió por el elevador hasta el quinto piso , 56 ... 58 ... 60 ... 69, esa era , otra noche de sexo salvaje , con un desconocido de solo pensarla , le excitaba ... camino, toco y abrió un lindo joven de ojos aguamarina , alto y atlético , y de cabello pelinaranja, ambos se sonrieron ... con una seña de su amante Takao entro ...el ambiente era perfecto , suave música , luz tenue ... camino hasta la cama , se sentó , alzo la vista para mirarlo...

-hola me llamo Takao — extendiéndole la mano

-si , lo se- agarrándolo y con su mano izquierda lo alzo y le apretó una nalga ... y Takao bueno un  
poco sorprendido y un poco excitado

-ah ... si , y como lo sabes?---.pregunto pasando su mano por la espalda de este

-por que yo se lo dije- dijo una voz conocida para Takao ... volteo y saliendo de la oscuridad estaba su antiguo amante

-Tala, pero que rayos — volteándose y dándole la espalda a Brooklyn

-vamos , Takao , esto va a ser un trío, será divertido- mirándolo lascivamente

-pero ... —no pudo continuar ya que el chico de ojos aguamarina le empezó a besar el cuello , y acariciándole las nalgas ...Takao no pudo evitar gemir- ah .. Y tu ... quien eres? —pregunto

- me llamo Brooklyn ... Brooklyn Masefield, precioso

... no hubo mas palabras , Brooklyn se ocupaba del cuerpo de atrás de Takao y Tala de enfrente ... magistralmente Takao acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Ivanov , él le desabrochaba la camisa, Tala chupo los pezones haciendo gemir a Takao , mientras Brooklyn besaba su cuello y con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón de Takao , cuando hubo logrado esto paso su mano y empezó a masajear el miembro de Takao, con la otra mano Brooklyn se quitaba toda su ropa , con una mirada que le hizo a Tala , acostaron a Takao en la cama completamente desnudo , Brooklyn se hinco y se metió el miembro semidespierto de Takao a la boca, este gimió al contacto y con su mano izquierda agarro la cabeza de este y empezó a acelerar el ritmo , Tala que estaba en la cabeza de Takao empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón , después de unos segundos , quedo igual que los otros , desnudos ... Takao miro lo que Tala quería hacer y sonrió maliciosamente , y agarro sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo a Tala de su miembro y se lo metió a la boca , moviéndose rítmicamente ... en esa habitación solo se oían gemidos ... después de un rato ... Brooklyn poseía a Takao de frente , veía como gemía , su cabello desparramado en la cama , sus mejillas rojas y sudadas , sus manos aferrándose a sus hombros sus piernas abiertas para que a Brooklyn se le facilitaran mas las cosas , mientras tanto Tala se preparaba para penetrar a Takao por la parte de atrás , hizo que pararan aquellos dos , Tala se acostó boca arriba y hizo que Takao se sentara en él penetrándolo haciendo que Takao gimiera, acto seguido Brooklyn se coloco encima y continuo con lo de antes ... Takao gemía y pensaba que esta era la mejor cita que había tenido ... una hora mas tarde se despidan los tres .. .con una adiós y una sonrisa se despedía de sus amantes , pero antes de abrir la puerta ...

-espero que repitamos esto , precioso —dijo Brooklyn restregándose en la parte de atrás de Takao

-claro .. Cuando quieran-volteándose y dándole un beso en la boca- nos vemos pronto , entonces

-claro- contesto el pelirrojo

Luego...caminaba sonriente hacia el departamento que compartía con Kai

* * *

Pasaron los días ... cierto día , cuando Takao se encontraba solo le llego una carta de un futuro amante , la abrió ... 

"... te amo con pasión , me pareces una fruta prohibida .. Por ti daría todo . quiero que seamos un poco amantes un poco novios , quiero amarte con pasión desmedida , amaneciendo con la luz del sol ...dale a mi vida la inmensa dicha de tu presencia , para hacerme feliz siempre, serás mi amante , mi compañero , mi novio, mi amigo ... todo .. al verte sentí en mi corazón el amor , al verte reír no pude aguantar las ganas de vivir contigo , de llevarte a la luna todas las noches , hundirme en el embrujo de tus ojos , en mi mente siempre estas y hasta ahora he tenido el valor suficiente para escribirte esta carta ... espero vengas .. Estaré hoy a las ocho de la noche en el Hotel H & J .. Habitación 96.. No faltes...  
con cariño , tu futuro amante "

Takao releyó la carta varias veces , era la primera vez que alguien de sus amantes le escribiera algo tan hermoso .. Pero como le diría a Kai que tenía que salir tan tarde, ... A las pocas horas Kai regresaba al departamento , busco a Takao y lo vio sentado en el sofá viendo la tele , se pregunto si el .. No .. Dejémoslo ...

-Takao , vine y me voy regreso como a las once , vas a salir?

-por que regresas a esa hora? —pregunto entres sorprendido y alegre

-el proyecto tiene que darse hoy y solo falta la ultima etapa , vine por unas cosas y me voy

— caminando a la habitación y gritando para que Takao lo oyera- VAS A SALIR , Takao??

. NO , NO CREO TE ESPERO PARA QUE CENEMOS JUNTOS , ESTA BIEN , KAI?

-...

-Kai?- asomándose a la habitación

-eh .. si , no te oí , Takao- dándole un beso - me voy , adiós,- abriendo la puerta , después solo silencio ... Takao espero una media hora mas por si regresaba , a las siete empezó a vestirse y partir a la cita ...

* * *

las ocho de la noche en punto , el joven esperaba sentado en la cama , a que el viniera , esa seria una noche que no olvidaría ... ocho y cinco tocaron a la puerta , el joven se puso nervioso , respiro hondo , giro la perilla , se oyó un chasquido ...como en cámara lenta se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba hermoso como siempre , pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo , una sudadera apretada y ... 

-pasa y siéntate- dijo el joven .. Pero Takao no se movió , el joven que lo cito ..Con el que tenia la cita ...era..No no podía...pero lo era su cita era con...

- KAI!!!!

* * *

**Kiaaaa eso es todo por hoy nos vemos dentro de poco para subirles el 2 capitulo, si les gusto envien un review y si junto algunos o la persona que espero lo lea me deja un review lo subo lo mas pronto posible siiiiiii**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo y ultimo espero lo disfruten, y gracias a quienes leen este fic

como ya saben Beyblade no me pertenece T-T que lastima lo se pero bueno por lo menos puedo escribir o imaginar cosas que quisiera que pasaran ¬

**Advertencias**: En primera es Yaoi (relación HombrexHombre), Contiene Lemon, es de genero angst y AU ( universo alterno quiere decir que uso a no mas a los personajes, no tiene nada que ver en si con el beyblade)

Emm que mas así no me hago cargo de daños psicológicos, o traumas así que haya ustedes

**Aclaraciones**

"pensamientos"

-dialogo-

**Dedicado a: Takaita Hiwatari**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2 :**

-Pasa y siéntate —no se movio Takao- al fin ya estas aquí que mas te da — se dio la vuelta para caminar a la cama se sento, vio como Takao pasaba lentamente, y el cerraba la puerta ...

POV KAI  
"Que sorpresa te llevaste , amor , hallarme en el cuarto en vez de tu amante , palideciste , te miro y me miras, no sabes como actuar o decir, no me sorprende , sabia lo que estabas haciendo , pensaste que jamas me iba a dar cuenta , caiste en mi trampa , me duele , me duele mucho el haber comprobado que mis sospechas eran ciertas , al abrir esa puerta y verte ahí parado ... lloro por dentro al verte ahí parado , pienso en cuantos amantes tuvistes , dos, cinco , diez, veinte ... me dan celos"

- calma no te voy a hacer nada

- Kai yo ... — ves como me rio un poco

- Imagina que no soy yo

- Que? — veo tu cara de no entenderme

- Que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver

- No , Kai , te tengo que decir

- Un desconocido que te ha escrito una carta y te hizo sentir muchas cosas , en un maldito trozo de papel —veo como lloras, pero no me detengo y continuo- un amante improvisado , misterioso y apasionado que te dio una cita en este hotel ... "te miro , estas llorando , yo tambien lloro Takao , pero no lo puedes ver, ... no puedo creer que hicieras esto , y por que a mi, yo que te he dado todo , te he amado , te amo todavía , pero me hieres ¿por que? .. "

- ¿Por que? —fue tu unica respuesta

"por que, yo tambien quiero saber por que me haces esto a mi Takao?"

-Takao , fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta "miras mis manos , rio ante ti" han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa "pues mi corazon llora por dentro de saber que me hiciste esto , pero te voy a dejar y me marchare para siempre"

- Kai tienes razon , te he estado engañando

- por que?

- -...

- Takao , por que, sabes que te amo

- No lo se

- Esta bien

- Que? — "veo que no lo puedes creer que te dijiera eso

- Sabes , Takao , te juro , te lo juro que esta es la ultima vez que te burlas de mi , que me engañas y me hieras ... sabes que rayos senti al verte ahí parado en esa puerta , rezando que no fueras tu , mis manos te escribieron la maldita carta , para ti, tu pensaste que era uno de tus amantes , veniste a la cita para acostarte con el, ni siquiera sabias nada de el y aun asi veniste

- Asi es siempre — "me dices con la cabeza gacha , pero te entendi perfectamente"

- Maldita sea , Takao!! ... "camino a la puerta y apago la luz te sorprendes lo veo en tu mirada , camino hacia ti , te abrazo y te digo al oido" desnudate ahora — "siento que te tensas , empiezo a desabrocharte el pantalon , meto mi mano y agrarro tu miembro , oigo que gimes, sonrio y te digo" —y hazme el amor como lo haces con esos amantes ... no te burlaras de mi ni me engañaras nunca mas , Takao .. "te beso" ...

POV TAKAO

" cuando se abrio la puerta , eras tu Kai , tu mirada se clavo en mi, palideci y me puse muy nervioso ... como rayos iba a saber que eras tu el quien me habia escrito la carta , me dijiste que pasara , yo no me pude mover .. tu impresión me sorprendio mucho , te sentaste en la cama y por fin camine despacio, Mintras cerrabas la puerta , me miras ...no se que decirte, un perdon, o lo siento? ... pense que jamas te ibas a dar cuentas que yo iba a seguir , que tonto fui, me descubriste, me he burlado de ti y engañado , no se que me vayas a ser , me dices cosas que no entiendo , que imagine que eres mi amante, no te entiendo Kai ... me dices cosas y lloro , lloro por que todo lo que dices es cierto, tiendes toda la razon mi unica respuesta es un por que, un no lo se ... después me dices esta bien .. no , no!! Esta bien, Kai te amo, te amo demasiado pero no se por que lo hago , te sorprendes que no conozco nada de mis amantes , siempre ha sido asi , siempre es asi ... me gritas y me abrazas ... que me desnude, me tenso lo sientes por que te siento, pero las siguientes palabras no las creo que te haga el amor, que te lo haga como mis amantes, te abrazo pero lloro , lloro en silencio , mis lagrimas te mojan, me besas , eres tantierno y lindo , Kai que haras, que me haras? ; me desnudas me besas recorres todo mi cuerpo , agarras miembro , y empiezas a masturbarme , gimo , grito tu nombre , lo metes a tu boca , te agarro la cabeza para acelerar el ritmo ... después de un momento me vengo en tu boca , después haces que yo mismo me pruebe besándome , siento tu excitación , con mis manos desabrocho tu pantalon , lo agarro empiezo a masaheralo y gimes , te beso , pero .. "

-imagina que soy tu mejor amante , hazme el amor — "me dices"

"no digo nada, sigo con mi trabajo , te vienes , termino de quitarte la ropa , me pongo encima de ti, te adentras en mi poco a poco , ...gimo y gimes ... subo y bajo despacio pero estanto placer que tu haces que yo acelere el ritmo , siento como tu mano me masturba, para que lleguemos igual ... gritas mi nombre con un te amo , yo igual te lo digo , siento tu liquido caliente en mi y eso hace que yo me venga , estamos agitados los dos , te levantas , te separas de mi ... veo que te diriges al baño para asearte ... regresas vestido y me dices "adios" , no " lloro y no te dejo ir"

POV Kai  
"me hiciste el amor, va a ser la ultima vez que me lo hagas , me voy a asearme , me visto ... en el baño , me veo en el espejo y veo que me salen lagrimas , lloro lloro por que te voy a dejar para siempre, aunque me duela el alma, ... no puedo seguir con esto ... Takao , te amo , pero .. me hieres"

-adios . Takao para siempre - "lloras y me abrazas"

-no Kai por favor te amo

-lo siento quedate con el apartamento , solo voy por mis cosas

-pero...

-pero nada Takao , no te burlaras de mi nunca mas-- te digo con la mirada fria

-Kai , perdon!!!

-lo acepto , acepto tu perdon y adios

Kai abraza y besa a Takao ... antes de cerrar la puerta, ve a su esposo por ultima vez , la cierra y le cae una lagrima , pero esa lagrima va a ser la ultima que derrame por Takao...

* * *

3 años despues se ve como una multitud cruza la calle, pero entre esa dos jovenes cruzando cada uno del lado opusto cruzan, aquellas miradas rojiza y azul.. 

"Takao"

"Kai"

Ambos agachan la mirada y siguen su camino, aquello que paso hace tres años, tres largos años sin verce, sin saber nada el uno del otro, solo verse para firmar un acta de divorcio y desaparecer ambos de la vida del otro..donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan... pero al pasar el tiempo se pierden las esperanzas aunque el amor siga ahí...

FIN

* * *

Primero que nada, no se ustedes pero el final no lo queria hacer triste pero bueno asi me salio..ya luego vere que pueda pasar xD muchas gracias a aquellas personas que leyeron y no dejaron review, pero a las que si aqui esta la costestacion n0n

Bueno esto hasta aquí a llegado muchas gracias por leer en especial a :

**Krystal H.I.K**...aaa linda, que bueno que lo hayas leido con eso de que casi ya no tienes tiempo xD, descuiada las criticas o comentarios me los daras de frente jaja por cierto hoy ire a tu casa, bueno el caso es que eh aqui la continuacion espero tambien la puedas leer.. y aprovecho para desearte feliz navidad y año nuevo (aunque no te libraras tan facil de mi jajaj) Gracias por leer hija tkm

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden... **si hisaki ya conosco a tu yami xD me cae muy bien aunque a veces me rio de lo que dice jaja, por cierto espeor no te den paros cardiacos, yo creo que te iras a constumbrando, ya que lo mas probable es que escriba mas de ellos dos xD y sobre el trio, bueno no puede pensar en quien mas poner xD a rei lo utilize en el principio asi que no mis obsiones para el trio eran o broo y tala o zeo y ozuma, pero al final me decidi por el primero, que bueno que te aya gustado.

**Takaita Hiwatari...** a linda, no te preocupes, yo se que andas ocupada con tu trabajo, no te preocupes, y si me llego tu mensaje. aa takaita la mas pequeña de mis hijas ( no mas dos xD) me facino ese mensaje, sin duda eres unica, y sobre lo que me dices del fic : que bueno que te haya gustado, ya que esta fue la principal razon para crearlo, y con lo del trio que bueno que hayan sido de tu agrado, pero ya veras que kai no se quedo con los brazos cruzados.., por cierto a lo mejor pronto escribo otro de kaixtakao, porque e cierto no sera muy de mui agrado pero por verte feliz, o que estes contenta me conformo soy capaz de escribir de quien tu quieras, n///n gracias por tus palabras linda tkm, espero que a kaily le guste tambien, Besos y gracias

Muchisomas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo tambien de leerlo nos vemos pronto o el año que viene xD


End file.
